


Must be the pineapple

by Musichick2004



Series: The Evolution of Barisi [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Hugging, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Sonny and Rafael have just moved in together, and Sonny wants to convince Rafi just how sweet he can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin) in the [SVUWinterFicFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVUWinterFicFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Character/Ship: Barba/Carisi  
> Genre: M/M  
> Prompt: Established relationship, cuddles, eskimo kisses, just any and all domestic schmoop.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders from behind. “Hey honey,” he kissed his neck, “I’m home.”

Rafael rolled his eyes and set his reading glasses on the coffee table. “As if I could miss your oh-so-graceful entrance.”

Sonny hopped over the back of the couch and plopped next to Rafael. “Ok, so my shoe got stuck in my excitement to run in here and see the love of my life.  _ Sue me _ .”

Rafael smirked, “I probably could…”

Sonny pulled him close, “Oh Rafi, you could convict George Washington for destruction of property and have his family paying reparations for the current worth of that cherry tree if you set your mind to it.”

Rafael sighed, “you know that’s a myth, right?”

“You’d still win.”

Pulling his arms up and around Sonny’s waist, Rafael buried his head in his chest. “I love your level of confidence in my abilities.”

“I just love  _ you _ , counselah.”

Rafael chuckled. “What's gonna happen when I'm old and crotchety and you get sick of me?” The statement was half in jest, but it was something that weighed on his mind occasionally. They'd only just moved in together, hadn't even told their families or work. Barba had made some strategic plans, in case a defense attorney found out about their relationship, but otherwise they were still in the closet. Maybe Sonny would want to keep it that way…

Instead of laughing, Sonny lifted his chin. “Hey, I'm not getting sick of you. You're already crotchety, you know.” Barba rolled his eyes and tried to pull back, but Sonny held tight. “I mean it. I love you, and I'm never letting you go.” He leaned down and kissed Rafael’s cheek, let his nose run along the hint of stubble forming along his jaw, and nipped at his bottom lip. “You have no idea how happy I was when you wanted to move in together.”

Rafael kissed him back gently, “How else can I keep you interested? Gotta be your sugar daddy, show you the finer things in life.”

“Oh god, please, please, never call yourself 'daddy’ if you're referring to our relationship. That's just 17 levels of wrong.” Sonny groaned.

“Well, I  _ am _ old enough…”

“Maybe  _ technically _ , but you're not  _ really _ that much older, Rafi. 13 years does not a 'sugar daddy' make.”

Rafael squeezed his lover tight. “Ok, fine, we'll skip the 'daddy’ thing. But you  _ do _ have a sweet tooth.”

Sonny chuckled, “yup.” He pulled back slightly and touched his nose to Rafael’s. “And contrary to popular belief, you actually  _ can _ be rather sweet.” He grinned and shook his head gently, giving Rafael a flurry of Eskimo kisses.

“Must be all that pineapple I've been eating…” Rafael said with a wink.

“Let's find out, shall we?” Carisi's hand dropped to Rafael's waist and disappeared into his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for fluff, let your imagination go from there!! ;) ;)


End file.
